


Memories

by sangi



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes breathing is like sleeping. You have to bring it all in to let it all out. - Five drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006, moved here for archival reasons.

** Shiver **

His hand reaches for her gown, but she walks even farther into the gardens. He frowns and follows. One more step and he again reached out, but she continues on. Her hair is down and her face is tear-stained, all signs of an argument. She shakes her head.

One step, and she takes two.

Two steps, and she takes three.

Three steps, and she takes four.

Five steps, and she takes none.

His hand is on her back and she shivers, but it isn't from the cold.   
  


* * *

 

** Silk  **

In the morning, when she wakes up, she can smell the flowers next to the bed and the cologne of the sleeping Emperor of Carthak. She can see the sun rising over the horizon, and the decorated room (all greens and blues, just to her liking).

Kalasin can hear the animals making their wild noises outside in the menagerie, and she can hear the soft snoring of her husband. She can taste sleepiness on her tongue.

But nothing she has ever smelt, seen, heard, or tasted can compare to the _feeling_ of the covers on her bare skin.   
  


* * *

 

** Breathe **

Sometimes breathing is like sleeping. When he wakes up he can see the curve of her body on the other side of the bed, curled away from him.

He smiles and pulls her back towards him, back towards warmth. She snuggles closer and his smile grows. Kaddar places a small, soft kiss on his wife's forehead and she doesn't wake, but he knows she can feel it. Kalasin will wake with a yawn on her face, and a smile in her heart.

Sometimes breathing is like sleeping. You have to bring it all in to let it all out.   
  


* * *

 

** Kindling **

At first they were hateful toward the other. This was, of course, an arranged marriage. It wasn't like they had a choice. They were forced into this and there was no turning back, no way to ever get out. She sighed a bunch and he just shook his head, but they meant the same thing.

She was convinced that he was going to take advantage of her, and he was told that she was a ravishing beauty.

Only one of them was right.

But in the end, Kaddar was a sucker for beauties, and they both ended up right.   
  


* * *

 

** Rain **

She was only in a light dress, like a peasant, but he liked the look of her all the same. Her long raven hair was down, and her blue eyes were alight with excitement.

Her mouth was open and she was catching all of the raindrops on her tongue. Kaddar smiled at his wife and laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled _him_ along with her to dance happily.

When he took a step back to look at Kalasin's body (her dress plastered to her skin; no boundaries), he decided that the rain wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
